Wireless communications have become indispensable in modern life. Mobile devices are used for phone calls, exchanging electronic messages, shopping, banking, and for making payments. Some of these wireless transactions require more security than others. For example, while one may want little security for accepting a store coupon delivered wirelessly to a mobile device, one will want much greater security when using that mobile device to wirelessly transfer funds between banking accounts.